Downtime
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A commission I recieved from Bayonet-Tiger. A Naruto x Batgirl from Young Justice crossover oneshot.


Downtime  
0  
Naruto x Barbara  
0  
Story Start  
0

_"Babs there is no way you're going to take down more mooks then I am tonight. I may not be able to use chakra for a few more months, but my taijutsu isn't much to sneeze at."_

"And it was your cockiness that led you in the hospital in the first place. You can't continue to be so gungho about jumping into battle."

"Well in that case miss Barbara I propose a challenge?"

"Oh?"

"Let's see who takes down the most mooks tonight is the correct one in this argument meaning the loser owes them one favor."

Normally Barbara would have just rolled her eyes at Naruto's logic or lack of logic, but since patrol was probably going to be boring tonight she decided to indulge him this one time.

Out of the glare of the faint lights of the street skulked a shadowy humanoid cloak. Down the alleyway was the faint clatter of shoes. A young woman with flame hair walked down the alleyway, her clothing fashionable and her stride guarded.

The shadow prepares himself and strikes. Grabbing her mouth, he yanks her into the dark alley. She struggles, but he manages to overpower her. His breath reeks of whiskey as he chuckles into her ear, "Well, well, what have we here?"

She separated her teeth just enough to sink them into his hand. She gagged when she realized he was wearing thick gloves. "Nice try, angel," he snickered. He smelled her hair, and she shuddered in revolution. "Hasn't a dime piece like yourself ever been told you shouldn't be in this part of town?"

The woman tried to scream, but sound was muffled behind the gloves.  
Suddenly, another shadow soared in, shoving two feet into the man's side. The thug grunted as he was slammed against a wall. The woman saw him try to stand up, but before he could, she ran to him, pulled back her arm, and punched his face so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

There was a whistle of amazement. The woman whipped around to face the other shadow, surprised to see a man in a batman shaped costume with a red bat on the chest and cape. "Impressive acting Miss Gordon."

"You took your sweet time Batwing." The woman remarked as she propped up the criminal. She took out some smelling salts to wake up the criminal. He began to stir and found himself face to face with one of Gotham's infamous bats.

"Now you're going to tell me about the drug deal that's supposed to be going down."

In the city of Gotham the rate of crime was second to none.

Highest incidence of crimes against property per capita.

Highest incidence of robbery-homicide per capita.

Highest incidence of assaults per capita.

Highest incidence of rapes per capita.

Highest incidence of kidnapping per capita.

Highest incidence of arson per capita.

Highest incidence of auto theft per capita.

As such the vigilantes that called this place home often found themselves on the job constantly often forcing themselves to their physical, emotional, and mental limits.  
There is enough to make a small army. For normal people they would be hopelessly outnumbered. But they don't back down. That's not how they operate.  
Batgirl's red hair flies when she ducks to avoid the axe that a mook swings at her. An axe. Far from the strangest of weapons used against her as all matters of weapon via firearm or melee was often used against them. That included the occasional exploding banana cream pie or giant fuzzy dice.

Batwing's fist drove into the sternum of a man who tried to put him down with an automatic shotgun. Yet another drug exchange in the city of Gotham. Patrol seemed rather slow tonight.

Batgirl disarms the axe bearing goon and punches him in the gut. Pausing for a few seconds to breathe, she watches as Batwing lends a solid kick to a thug's ribs. Almost immediately another one entered the fray with a gun.

Batgirl throws a batarang, knocking the gun out of the man's hand, and Batwing takes advantage of the situation by head butting the man.

Batwing and Batgirl are fighting back-to-back now, moving in perfect synchronization. Batgirl ducks again so that Batwing can flip over her back and kick a man in the head. Batgirl's blue eyes meet Batwing's masked ones for a moment. It didn't take long before the man were neutralized the police were called to the scene.

The two of them soon returned to Batgirl's apartment. A brief moment of relaxation since Batman and Robin's temporary absence piled more responsibility on those still stationed.  
"Put me down Naruto! This isn't funny!" the Enigmatic Red-head cried out as he hefted her over his shoulder. Barbara hardly had her mask off before her companion decided to suddenly scoop her up.

"Nah uh, I won the bet Babs so you know what that means."

She hit him lightly on the back, trying to get down. "Put me down! This is embarrassing! Just tell me what I have to do and put me down already."

Slowly he dropped her from his shoulder but pinned her against the wall. "Go out with me."

There was a moment where there was silence between the pair.

"What?!" She exclaimed, thinking that she didn't hear him right.

"I asked if you would like to go out on a date with me."

Barbara stared at her the blond. Where on Earth did this request come from all of a sudden? When it came down to it defining their relationship was rather difficult. Colleagues were a definite way to look at them. Some people even mistook them as siblings once or twice. And it wasn't all that unusual for people to mistake them for a couple considering how flirtatious Nauto with her. Which was kind of funny, considering how dense he seemed to the affections of several students at their college.

"Are…are you serious?" her mind was still trying to wrap around what was happening.  
"I won the bet Babs so you have to pay up."

It was such a weird and unusual request. Then again Naruto was a rather unusual person. She supposed one little date wouldn't hurt.

One date turned into a second one. A second one turned into a third. Fourth. Fifth and that pattern continued leading to the situation they were now.

Babs crossed the room, bare feet silent on the thick rug she recently purchased. Her focus was on avoiding being awkward as possible. Raven moved closer so that her body almost touched his, and raised a hand to his face. She drew her slender fingers down his cheek in a torturing feathery caress.

Naruto resisted the shiver that passed through his body, along his spine. He moved his head so that his lips ran along her jawbone. His hands came a rest to her midsection before pulling her to him. Their eyes locked as he pressed her lips to his in a seething kiss.

Heat permeated as fingers trailed along bare skin. They dropped on to Babs soft bed as she pressed her body against him. She straddled his waist, wrapping her legs tightly around his midsection. She let out a cry as he rolled her over, stringing a strand of her hair with his finger as he trailed a path of lush kisses across her collarbone. Barbara let her head fall back, fully exposing her slim neck to him as her wild hair laid splayed on the ground.

Babs hands came a rest on his hand. She squirmed under the kisses as she captured a handful of his spiky hair in her hand. She couldn't help but whimper as she ground her manhood against her.

Her body melted beneath him, as she submitted to every kiss and every caress. They were both breathing harshly, and Naruto leaned in and devoured her mouth. His hand trailed up, latching onto her left breast. He cupped the breast, fondly caressing it as he continued to grind into her.

Babs closed her eyes as she mentally pictured his every action. His other hand made his way under her shirt, exposing her stomach and began nipping and kissing her abdomen. With her shirt raised her bra covered chest was exposed, her bosom contained by a thin sweaty purple bra.

She couldn't help but giggle as his fingers trailed along her skin. He knew all her ticklish spots and it sent shivers down her spine. Naruto noticed this and continued, the smirk on his face clearly showing he was teasing and taunting her. She squirmed beneath him but she couldn't shake him off and she couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually, Naruto did stop but not for a while. He could no longer contain himself however; he had to have her now. Her sensuous voice, lustrous curls, and her supple lips. As he took in her sweet scent he could feel his skin shuttered.

He took a condom out of his back pocket, putting it in his mouth as he began undoing his pants, sliding them off along with his boxers, finally releasing his rock hard penis. He then unclasped her bra letting her breasts fall free. He licked the end of one teasingly then finally lowered her undergarments. Once he was probably secured he captured her lips with one more meaningful kiss before spending the better part of the night making love.


End file.
